Merlin and His Minions
by millumino
Summary: Hermione gets excited about an idea and tries to convince Quinn. One shot.


_I own nothing of Glee and Harry Potter. Disclaimer blahblahblah._

Quinn was absolutely thrilled to have the day off. She was in bed, Merlin curled against her sleepily. The rain outside hitting a soothing beat against the window. Every so often, she'd stop scratching behind Merlin's ears to turn the page of her book.

She loved these moments, especially after three stressful days at the hospital.

"Quinn?" Hermione appeared in the doorway with an enthusiastic bounce.

"Hrmm?" Quinn replied lazily. It wasn't until she felt the bed jostle that she looked up to see her girlfriend, bouncing rather excitably at the foot of the bed. "You're absolutely adorable..." Quinn smiled, closing her book. "Isn't she, buddy?" Merlin yapped excitably having been jostled out of his comfortable nap.

Hermione rolled her eyes, her cheeks flushing lightly. "So are you." She shifted on the bed so that she could sit back on her heels. "I was wondering if you knew where we put the camera."

"Oh. Um, it should be in the bottom drawer of my desk... I think it needs batteries."

"Thanks!" Hermione grinned, suddenly moving off the bed.

"You're welcome... what do you need it for?" Quinn asked, quirking a brow at her girlfriend's strange behavior.

"Yooou'll seeee," Hermione sing-songed as she bounded down the hall.

Quinn looked over to the pug who was now rolling around in the sheets, "I think your mum's finally lost it," she chuckled as she untangled herself from the bedspread and headed down the hall. "Let's go find out what's got both of you so excited..."

Quinn grabbed some batteries from the hallway before heading over to Hermione who was playing with Quinn's Nikon, "Babe, what's going on?"

"Do we have any batt-" Hermione smiled bashfully as Quinn smiled and held out four double-As. "Thanks."

"You didn't answer my question," Quinn stated plopping herself onto the couch, pulling Merlin onto her lap.

"You'll see," Hermione laughed, turning on the camera and adjusting the lens. "Now, go be adorable with Merlin."

Quinn rolled her eyes, bringing Merlin's face against her own. "Hear that, we're supposed to be ourselves." Once she heard the sound of the shutter she turned to Hermione. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"Honestly, you have no patience," Hermione smiled, leaning down to place a kiss on Quinn's nose. "Put the kettle on for some tea and then I'll show you, okay?"

"Fine," Quinn tried to sound annoyed, but failed as she picked Merlin up, tucking him under her arm as she made her way into the kitchen. Hermione chuckled lightly as she heard Quinn mumbled something about being whipped to the pug.

By the time Quinn returned to the living room with two mugs of tea, Hermione was sitting at the computer clicking and typing away.

"Now that you have your tea, will you like to tell me why you look like you just found a first edition of A History of Magic?" Quinn asked as she dragged a chair over to sit next to her girlfriend.

"I'll have you know that finding that first edition was extremely important to uncoverin-" Hermione defended, turning to her head and stopping midrant when she noticed an amused smile playing on the blonde's lips. "If you're going to tease me, I won't tell," she stated in a huff as she turned back to the computer.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," Quinn laughed, rolling her seat closer so she could wrap her arms around Hermione's waist. "I really do want to know, please?"

"Well," Hermione responded excitedly. "I found this fascinating site called Tumblr this morning and you wouldn't believe the kind of fascinating things people write about. So I thought it would be fun if we-"

"Let me stop you right there, 'Mione. Nuh-uh. Not going to happen." Quinn shook her head.

"Will you let me finish," Hermione huffed.

"There is no way that we are keeping a blog." Quinn shifted, feeling guilty at how quickly their playful banter was turning into an argument. "'Mione," Quinn whined softly, "You know how I hate talking...about, you know, stuff." The thought of writing your thoughts and feelings for everyone and their mother to see just freaked Quinn out.

"Well," Hermione turned in her chair and looked pointedly at Quinn. "If you'd had let me finish explaining, you would realize that the blog isn't for us. It's for him." She glanced over at the pug who was currently chasing his tail in circles.

Quinn blinked, "Merlin? You want us to ..." she glanced over at the pug then to Hermione then to the computer screen which currently had a photo of Merlin accompanied with the words Merlin's Grand Adventures. "To keep a blog for the dog."

"Yes!" Hermione beamed, "We can take photos of him. Post about his day. It could be fun, come on... please?" She smiled pleadingly at Quinn who was currently dragging her hand down her face. "Just... give it a go?"

Quinn couldn't say no when Hermione gave her that look. I am so whipped.

"Fine," Quinn conceded. "But we're changing the title. And I'm writing the first post."

Hermione grinned sweeping Quinn into a hug, "Yey!"

Quinn laughed, rolling her chair to the front of the computer to start typing.

"Minions? Really, Quinn?" Hermione had positioned herself behind the blonde, resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder to see what she was typing.

"Uh, yes," Quinn smirked. "We're his minions - I mean we're making a blog for him. Now, shush, I need to connect with my inner Merlin."


End file.
